Super high school
by Bitter-old-witch
Summary: Powers , check . Save the world, check. Kill Cooper Anderson, processing. Or The one where Kurt has super powers and is out for revenge. Mpreg D/S and boy pussy
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was pissed, he was sure nothing could make him as angry as what the stupid council had done to him.

They had paired him with someone so wrong, he honestly did not understand how they thought or why they felt that he matched Blaine Anderson.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurt was part of McKinley super high. A school set up to train super heroes, the school is a place where you get assigned a letter S your are on par with Mr Impossible. F you should join the police force if you ever want to make a difference.

You may think the school is awesome and everyone holds hands and shit? The assumption could not be more wrong, you have the super strength jock heads. The super smart ESP, the Cheerios who were masters of combat and hand trained and picked by Sue Sylvester then the rest that just glide past.

Kurt fell into the category D simply because of he was a submissive. It was just the way things were, dominants were A-D and Submissive were mostly D-F.

Kurt was unfortunately one of the few male Submissives that existed. Kurt's power was extremely unorthodox he release pheromones that controlled the dominant mind and set it to its primitive state which is to protect and mate. He could control a dominant for up to 10 minutes before he wore himself out and fell asleep.

His best friend Rachel a submissive with the power to change her eye color, weight and hair(color and length) which was useless in battle but perfect for espionage.

"I heard the council will pair us up with our partners today, I hope I get Finn." Rachel said with a smile.

"Right, like they would pair you and Finn together" Quinn said as she passed by, she had the ability to kill with a kiss to the mouth. She would turn you to stone with a kiss, she turned to Kurt who stood staring at her silently.

"Just leave us alone Quinn" Rachel snapped, Quinn and Rachel hated each other simply because Quinn was dating Finn and Rachel had a massive crush on him.

"I cant believe you hang out with this trash Hummel" Quinn said with disgust evident in her tone. "You are a cheerio and not some F class loser like Rachel"

"Really don't put me in the middle here, besides the council is choosing a partner for everyone." Kurt smiled as Quinn swallowed hard.

"Finn and I will still be together" Quinn replied.

"Did I say you wouldn't be?" Kurt smirked as Quinn didn't look too sure. "If two parties appeal the pairing it can be put under consideration" Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you going to get pregnant?" Rachel asked, Kurt smirked in amusement.

"Do you think someone will get me pregnant? I rather he get his fucks outside. I don't want kids, I want to be a real superhero not a Louis Lane" Kurt pulled at the knife strapped to his waist belt. Infant if they stuck him to be some trophy wife to some piece of shit he would switch sides. His main purpose was revenge anyway.

"If I get-" Rachel began but paused to glare at Quinn. "-who I like, I will get pregnant the first chance I have"

"I know you will not get Finn, I will. Better get a new plan because no one will take Finn from me and be alive to tell the tale." Quinn's eyes glowed red.

"You want to bring it Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel I will suggest not fighting Quinn as a member of the Cheerios we have been taught combat techniques and styles not on the syllabus. I rather not see you die" Kurt smiled slightly as he walked between Quinn and Rachel leaving and heading for class.

He was not going to get in the middle of the two lunatics, the very thought of fighting over a dominant made Kurt giggle.

Kurt was early for combat class, he was paired with a cheerio to spar with. "Top of the class as always" Ashley smiled. "Heard they are pairing you with an Anderson, someone joining the impossible team."

"I don't want to be paired with an Anderson, I will appeal if such a fate were to happen" Kurt replied as he dodged a punch, he kicked her. She blocked.

"You know everyone knows, your parents drove Cooper insane. He killed your parents in cold blood and made you watch as he touched you and broke your seal" Ashley smiled.

"Shut up" Kurt snapped before he what was happening he has Ashley on the floor, his hands around her neck. He wanted to break it. He would kill her, he would kill Cooper Anderson even if he had to destroy the world to do it.

"Mr Hummel that is enough" Mrs. Winefield said as she approached cautiously. Kurt let go immediately, he got off of the girl and walked across the room, what did Ashley think she knew.

Cooper Anderson was like an older brother to him, his dad was an S class hero. He was taking Cooper Anderson under his wing. The had Friday night dinners together and Cooper would give him piggy back rides everywhere.

Kurt was home playing when he heard fighting down stairs, on the day his parents were killed. He walked towards his room door and called the police before he headed to the stairs and began descent. His parents, Burt and Elizabeth Hummel, laid dead on the floor in a pool of their blood. They had returned from a mission not an hour ago. Kurt had thought they were fine, they were smiling after all staring up at the ceiling with unblinking eyes. He walked to them and knelt before their lifeless bodies and began to shake them.

Kurt's Powers came that day, he was so scared he release pheromones. Cooper was covered in blood, he stared at Kurt. "You should not be here, God you smell good" Kurt pushed down the memories.

The abomination he and Cooper made had been his first abortion, he endured it at age 12. His body was unfit for a child so he had to give it up.

If he could he would prefer to never have sex, he wanted no problems or any future abortions.

He hated the Anderson Family so much, if the council had any form of respect the should not pair him with an Anderson.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Blaine Anderson hated partners, he never helped them and he could careless if they died or lived.

"This is your fifth partner, you left her to fight as you went ahead for the boss" Grundy Micheal said as he slammed his fist down. "This time the council won't pair you with a Dalton student, you get McKinley"

Dalton had all a dominant superheroes and all D Submissives, Blaine smiled. "Oh okay then, I guess the first mission would be the last"

"I wasn't finished, you see this student has a level c but we categorize him as a D. His mother was a C level and his father S level. Elizabeth was the strongest ESP ever recorded. You are going to get us a kid out of this because if he dies before then we are going to demote you to a C level." Grundy smiled back, he watched Blaine's mask break for a second.

"Right, because I am one of the strongest I should be paired with a breeder right? Some liability I have to care for? Can't you take a sample and get her pregnant? I don't even need information about the kid or girl" Blaine said a smile still on his face but eyes glaring.

"Nope, you brought this on yourself, you get this kid to give you a kid. Part of the mission, he hates Andersons and kids. We trust you will be able to make him fall for you, you did ace seduction class" Grundy said.

"I don't even like vagina, then they have pms every damn month" Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose. "Seriously I cannot do it"

"Lucky for you he is a boy, Kurt Hummel" Grundy said.

Blaine almost could not breathe, Kurt Hummel. How the fuck did he get so lucky. If he knew killing off those useless bitches would end with him getting Kurt Hummel he would have killed them years ago.

"Fine, whatever" Blaine stood to leave, he kept reminding himself that he could not give his thoughts away. He felt happy about this turn of events, he had followed Kurt's career and bought pictures of him for night time fun times.

Blaine was neither a hero nor a villain, he considered his brother's path once. He was pretty happy he didn't follow through.

Blaine walked up the list that had been posted up, he looked for Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcccccccxxxxccxcccxxxxX

Kurt could not believe that he had been paired with blaine Anderson. He wondered for a brief moment what hell he was in.

He opened the file and a picture of a smiling Burnett filled his vision. Name Blaine Anderson written beneath the passport picture on the file.

Name: Blaine Devon Anderson

Family:

Mother-Margret Anderson- 2nd in command The impossible group

Father- Anthony Anderson- 1st in command The impossible group

Brother- Cooper Anderson- Cold blood

Powers: regeneration, ability to fly, super strength and X-ray vision

Previous Partners :5

Status of previous partners : 5 deceased.

Mission assigned, Anderson is the only one that can possibly go toe to toe with Cooper Anderson or the Villain known as Cold blood. Anderson currently has zero motivation to fight, track down or kill Cold blood.

Big surprise, the guy was a probably a murdered and rapist like his brother. He could not even make up his mind to put an end to the reign of terror his brother had created.

The Andersons were just fakers, after hearing about the event they had refused to be assigned the mission to kill their oldest son.

Kurt was pissed. What the fuck was this? Anderson had no motivation to fight? What the fuck!? Why did they pair him with Kurt? Why not Quinn, after all she was better at shit like this.

This sounded more like fuck him and get fucking pregnant so he has a reason to fight and protect the world. They wanted him to have ties so he would not switch sides like his brother.

Kurt was not a trophy wife, the only reason he was even a hero was to walk in his parents footsteps. Then to get revenge for their death, otherwise he would have been a villain or a merc.

He grit his teeth and put the folder in his bag, unlike the other kids he stayed in the school . A room made for him because he had no where to return to.

"Kurt!" Rachel ran to him, her eyes full of tears. " I heard you were paired with Blaine Anderson" she whispered as she moved closer to him.

"Yeah, such good luck right?" Kurt forced a smile. It was obvious to confront Cold Blood he needed an Anderson.

"I am sorry" Rachel forced out. She looked genuinely troubled that Kurt had been paired with an Anderson. Kurt did not love Rachel but he didn't hate her, for the most part she was his best friend. He didn't keep a lot friends because he wanted nothing to disrupt his plans for revenge, he didn't want anything or anyone that could be captured and used against him.

Rachel against all odds got Finn and Quinn was Assigned Noah Puckerman. Finn and Puck had fought it out, ice vs Fire, the gym was destroyed and both facing the council.

"Must be happy you got Finn" Kurt said as he changed the subject, Rachel but her bottom lip.

"He hates me" She admitted. "They both want her, I am just his partner. He made it clear he loved Quinn and he wanted nothing to do with me. "

"The council turned bestfriends against each other." Kurt pushed down his amusement for a sad expression. "Rachel it will be okay, the council will not change the pairings. Rather than turn in a request they fought it out, something the council won't tolerate. Besides, Noah is Fire, Super strength and destruction he is A class while Finn is B it's only natural the head of the Cheerio will get an A or S class."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Blaine stared at his parents, they glared at him. "Blaine we went through a lot to get you that Hummel boy, his genes hold exceptional power. " Margret said from her position at the dining table.

"Please tell me this is not another put a bun in the oven speech" Blaine groaned. He sighed and used his fork to stab the chicken on his plate.

"Blaine there is no way you can take on the Anderson name, you only have 4 powers. Your brother was a prodigy able to take the powers of heroes and make it his own." Anthony said.

"Yet he is evil and I am the only one still here" Blaine snapped.

"Submissives have one at two if lucky and at most 3 a dominant of the right genes can have up to 10, yet here you are a failure." Anthony snapped.

" We influenced this decision to get you Kurt Hummel. Do not mess this up Blaine, if it was your brother we would not need to give him a speech. He would know what to do." Margret commented.

"If he is so fucking perfect why don't you let him take this mission for me, oh wait. He can't because he is a killer and a villain, he is no Hero." Blaine snapped.

Blaine hated his home, so much for home being a safe haven of peace and love. It was nothing more than hell. He knew Cooper killed some kid's mum and dad.

"We just want you to be better" Anthony snapped.

"No, you want me to be Cooper. I am not him, I can never be him." Blaine snapped, tension filled the air. "Please may I be excused?" He didn't wait for a reply he left the dining table.

Blaine walked up the staircase of the mansion and headed to his room. He was not Cooper so why was he being treated like him, he was no prodigy or anything. He was just Blaine Anderson and he would give anything to never hear about Cooper again.

He lifted the file on His bed,

Name: Kurt Elizabeth Anderson

Family: Deceased

Powers: pheromones creation, mind control.

Previous Partners :0

Status of previous partners : 0

Mission assigned: Impregnate Kurt Hummel, track down Cold blood.

Blaine had zero interest in finding his brother but he guessed he could seduce Kurt Hummel. He is the hottest male Submissive available and his body is 10/10. His skin so pale almost translucent and he is so beautiful. In person they say he looks more like a porcelain doll than usual.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blaine was nervous. His hands full of sweat as he sat at the back of his parents limousine. He was wearing his Dalton uniform. Not one hair out of place because it was all gelled back.

"Increase this A/C I am sweating bullets." Blaine snapped irritably.

The driver rolled down the glass seperating them. "I beg your pardon Sir." The thick british accent broke the silence. "Having increased the dial on the A/C three times already, I am afraid this may be as cold as it can ever be."

"Whatever" Blaine responded. He heard the driver sigh. "No way Peter. I am not being nervous okay. I do not even know this new submissive. so..."

"I said nothing Master Blaine." As if to avoid further outbursts Peter rolled up the divider.

Blaine picked up Kurt Hummel's file. His fingers ghosting over Kurt's picture. He could remember the first time he met Kurt. He was a kid back then, he just wanted to hang out with kurt.

His mother had taken him on a play date. He was dressed in a blue suit. He stood before his mom unafraid, while Kurt stood hiding behind his mom's leg. The moment he saw Kurt he knew he liked him and unfortunately being a 5 year old boy. He had no idea how to handle complex emotions. He decided to be mean to Kurt. It was decided that him and Kurt were not compatible as friends. He was no longer taken to visit Kurt.

The Limousine stopped breaking Blaine from his train of thoughts. They were there already and Blaine could hardly put words together. People naturally loved and adored him for being an Anderson. It was like everything he learnt in seduction class had flown out of his head. It was like he could not breathe.

The divider went down and Peter turned to Blaine. "Blaine stop being nervous, You are a good kid. He will love you." Peter gave his vote of confidence.

"I am not nervous, I just think we should drive round once more." Blaine responded.

"We have done so 5 times already." Peter replied. "Don't you think you should atleast get past saying Hi?"

"I am not nervous because of him okay, I just needed some extra time for strategy." Blaine snapped which made Peter roll his eyes before sighing loudly. "I want another trip around-"

"He would have left the building by then, they close in 10 minutes." Peter pointed out. Blaine sighed loudly.

"Fine, I will go in." Blaine snapped.

"I suggest not being in a bad or angry mood when you see him" Peter added helpfully. Blaine glared at Peter before walking in direction of the entrance doors.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door and headed for the principal's office. As he walked by he could hear excited murmurs from other students. They knew who he was. More like who he appeared to be.

"That is An Anderson" "Impossible team" "His parents are awesome" "he is only famous because-"

Blaine ignore them all as until he reached the massive door and pushed them open.

"Mr. Anderson. I see you forgot how to knock." The man said staring Blaine down for a moment before guesturing to the seats before him "Have a seat"

 **xxxxxxxxx Kurt POV xxxxxxxxxx**

Kurt was tired and grateful the day was over. God he had head enough about how 'lucky' he was tp be paired with an anderson and how he was getting the ultimate cheatcode. Other cheerios discussed wealth and how rich Kurt had become overnight just because he was with Anderson. It was exhausting to say the least.

Just as he got to the exit door her hear the announcement. "Kurt Hummel to the principal's office"

Kurt groaned in anger. Honestly could the day get any worse? What had he done now? Kurt turned to walk to the Principal's office. He knocked on the thick wooden doors. Then he pushed open the door. The first person he saw was Blaine Anderson. The pictures never really did the man justice he was far more attractive in real life. He gave Kurt a once over then turned away. Did he really just dismiss him after one glance?

He was not the most attactive person ever but Kurt was kind of attractive. He deserved more than a once over.

"Shut the door behind you Mr. Hummel Anders-"

"Hummel." Kurt snapped.

"Have a seat" The principal said as he gestured to the free seat. Kurt shut the door before moving to take the empty seat beside Blaine. The man refused to look at Kurt and kept his eyes on the Principal.

"So Blaine was telling me the two of you have not officially met. Blaine Anderson meet your new partner Kurt Hummel." Blaine turned to Kurt and stretched out a hand. Kurt frowned and shook Blaine's hand. It was sweaty. Blaine was nervous? What the fuck could they be planning to make this serial loser nervous? Kurt glared at Blaine for some minutes.

"Young love" The old man broke the silence with his joke.

"Now that I have been made Mr Anderson's acquaintance may I leave? I was not informed of this meeting before hand so I made plans." Kurt stood up to leave.

"Sit Kurt. The counsel heard your complaint." The older man said. It was like music to his ears. "In the spirit of giving it a try. You are to date Blaine and partner with him for 3 months and if after that you want a change they will grant it if you still desire to change partners."

"Right" Kurt forced a smile. "How does one determine if it does not 'work out' with another by the counsel standard."

"There will be no bond found" The man said simply. He stared at Blaine for a long moment as Blaine stared at his fingers sweating profusely. Kurt had to wonder if he was being punked. Was this sweaty mess really Blaine Anderson? The feared man with a plan? The defeater of all things evil? Kurt could almost laugh at the irony of it all.

"I can assure you right now no bond can be formed with him" Kurt commented. Blaine turned to stare at Kurt.

"Yes there will be" Blaine said calmly. Kurt turned to glare at Blaine. He shook his head slightly at Blaine's antics but found no reason to appear to be the unwilling party before the principal.

"Well may I go now?" Kurt asked.

"Actually you will be following Mr. Anderson to Dalton. You start Monday." The principal said.

"You do not really expect me to leave all my friends and move to Dalton over some asshole-" Kurt snapped. Blaine fidgeted nervously under Kurt's harsh gaze.

"I expect you to listen to the Counsel's decision." The aged man said coldly. Kurt could tell his cries would fall on deaf ears. Kurt turned to look at Blaine trying to discern if the asshole had known. The shocked look on Blaine's face was enough evidence the guy was hearing it for the first time as well.

"Why must we be together?" Kurt demanded.

"If we need to mobilize your team, if you are not there how do we do that?" The aged man asked. Kurt frowned unable to argue with Logic.

"Can you not speak?" Kurt snapped at Blaine. "You are not adding anything to this conversation"

"Well I could move to your shitty school if you want-" Blaine began but was cut off.

"Impossible, Dalton was established to train the best. You are going to be the leader of the impossible team one day. You do not belong here" The man said.

Kurt glared at Blaine even though he knew there was very little he could do. Blaine sighed "I mean a lot of great impossible team heroes came from here"

"But never any future leaders, you are the next generation of heres and we need you to be equipted to be the best" The man said once more.

"You Andersons have to ruin everythingfor me. Every single time." Kurt sneered.

"What would you have me do Kurt?" Blaine asked. "I mean I would trasfer to your shithole school but they clearly said its not going to happen" Blaine said calmly.

"Its fine" Kurt responded.

"Doesn't that mean its not fine?" Blaine asked.

"No, It means its fine." Kurt snapped.

"Right." Blaine sighed.

"Don't sigh at me. I am not being unreasonable." Kurt snapped. Blaine nodded his head this time choosing to remain silent. "Must I go to Dalton today?" Kurt turned to look away from Blaine to the principal.

"They are expecting you" The man added, his eyes moving to the watch on his wrist.

"Why was I not previously informed?" Kurt asked.

"If that is all, I need to finish up my work here" With that the man closed the discussion. "That is the door and if you need anything Mr. Andersone please contact me."

xxxxxxBlaine POVxxxxx

Blaine opened the door for Kurt as they left the principal's office. He followed behind Kurt staring at Kurt's ass. It was not a lie. Kurt was fucking sexy.

"Stop staring at my ass like a horny loser. Did you fly here" Kurt asked.

"Drove" Blaine said as he looked up from Kurt's ass for a moment.

"Great" Kurt said. Blaine was not sure if it was sarcasm or Kurt being satisfied with the situation. Kurt spun around to glare at Blaine. "Why are you staring at my ass Blaine?"

"You have a nice ass" Blaine commented. A bright red blush exploded on Kurt's face. Blaine saw the slap coming he contemplated dodging it. Just when it was about to hit his face. Kurt stopped.

"Why didn't you attempt to dodge it?" Kurt asked.

"I do not know. I doubt you will touch me willingly anytime soon. I was curious how your hand will feel on my skin" Blaine said.

"You disgust me" Kurt shook his head. He pinched Blaine's cheek instead. "Walk beside me"

Blaine sighed but obeyed. He stared at Kurt's hand wondering what holding it would be like.

"No." Kurt commented. It was like Kurt could read his mind. " I will not be holding your hand" Kurt snapped in irritation.

"I did not ask" Blaine said.

"You did not have to. I could tell" Kurt snapped. Blaine flushed slightly. He cursed how he could not even remember anything he learnt on how to seduce someone. Kurt was probably thinking he was a perverted loser. He would really like to restart today.

"I am not a pervert." Blaine said.

"I never said you were" Kurt responded.

"I speak a lot more when I get comfortable around people" Blaine added.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Kurt asked.

"I do not know how to respond to that" Blaine said. Getting to the school door, Blaine opened it for Kurt.

"I can open doors myself" Kurt replied.

"Does not mean I will not open them for you" Blaine shrugged.

"Whatever" Kurt rolled his eyes with a slight smile. they reached Blaine's Limo and Blaine opened the door for Kurt once more.

xxxxx


End file.
